The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for communicating messages from a sender to a recipient. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for communicating with a recipient having access to a transaction terminal, such as a point of sale (POS) terminal or automatic teller machine (ATM) terminal.
Modern technological communication methods and apparatus employ many different types of networks. For example, telephone users, including cellular telephone users, communicate over the public switched telephone network (PSTN). A calling party need only know the phone number of the called party in order to establish a connection. If direct communication cannot be established, for example when a called party is not present at the location of the telephone at which they have been called, or when a called party is using a cell phone, but is out of range, voicemail takes over. The calling party can leave a message for the called party to pick up when convenient. But, even when using a cell phone, the called party is only alerted to the presence of a message when in range. Moreover, in order for the called party to receive the message, they must initiate an access of their voicemail system. This is inconvenient or impossible in some locales.
Another type of network used for communication is the world-wide Internet network of computers. The Internet is enabling technology for, among other things, email and instant messaging (IMing). With email, if a sender knows the email address of a recipient, a message can be sent that is stored in the recipient's email inbox until it becomes convenient for the recipient to retrieve and read. IMing works a bit more like a phone call, in that a two-way link can be established by the sending party, by simply sending an initial message to the address of the recipient. Some IM systems allow for a sort of stored and forwarded message, like voicemail, for absent recipients, while others do not. In a conventional IM system each sender and recipient communicates through a specialized server.
Some common features of all of the systems described above include that the systems utilize a publicly accessible network, and significantly, that the sender and recipient each have access to an addressable communications device.
Another type of ubiquitously available communication system is the transaction processing network. Each credit or debit card clearing company, such as Master Card International and Visa International, has constructed and established such a network through which various types of financial transactions pass. These networks are tailored for the private, secure, transmission of financial transaction data, and are not otherwise publicly accessible. POS terminals and ATM terminals communicate financial transaction data privately and securely from the user to the user's financial institution, card issuer, etc. However, such networks do not carry private messages or provide users with addressable communications devices.